fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision
Vision is an American cable and satellite television channel owned by Typewriter Productions. It mostly airs adult series. It was founded by SpongeTechX. The channel has it's own parental advisory rating system. It is also part of Nickelodeon. Rating System Usually, only TV-PG and up is used. Anything under that rating is uncommon. This rating system was developed by Vision in August of 2012. When Vision proposed this system in early 2012, the Nickelodeon network wasn't so sure. They thought about it, and finally allowed Vision to use it in mid-2012. Other networks have actually thought about switching to this system, since it is more in-detail, but they would need Vision's permission. *'TV-E: '''For all ages. Really only used for educational shows for preschoolers and below. No subratings allowed. *'TV-PE:' For all ages, but may not interest children. Stands for "Possibly Everyone". No subratings allowed. It is the equivalent of TV-G. *'TV-E5: For ages 5 and up, only allows the 'V '''subrating for very mild, fantasy, and not-so-scary violence. *'TV-E8: '''For ages 8 and up, only allows the '''V subrating for mild violence. *'TV-PG: '''Parental guidance suggested. Allows all subratings that can be moderate. *'TV-13: For ages 13 and up. Allows all subratings that can be intense. *'TV-15: '''For ages 15 and up. Allows all subratings that can be very intense. *'TV-MA: 'Intended for adults, all subratings are allowed, and can be graphic or extreme. *'TV-X: 'Mostly for adults only, there are no constraints on anything. This rating is rarely used, and is the equivalent of an NC-17 rating in movies. Hardcore pornography is the only exception in this rating. There are no subratings because it is already completely explicit. Subratings *'A: 'Stands for discrimination or offensive themes. *'D: 'Stands for suggestive dialogue. Not used in TV-MA. *'L: 'Stands for bad language. *'S: 'Stands for sexual situations. *'U: 'Stands for drug use. *'V: 'Stands for violence. What they mean *TV-E5 **V: Very mild and fantasy violence *TV-E8 **V: Mild violence *TV-PG **A: Slightly offensive themes **D: Mildly suggestive dialogue **L: Infrequent mild language **S: Mild and brief sexual situations **U: Mild drug use or drug references **V: Moderate violence *TV-13 **A: Implied mildly discriminatory and offensive references or language **D: Intensely suggestive dialogue **L: Strong language **S: Intense and brief sexual situations **U: Strong drug use **V: Intense and mildly bloody violence *TV-15 **A: Implied intensely discrimatory themes, language, or references **D: Very strong dialogue **L: Very strong and intense language **S: Possibly not-so-brief and very intense sexual situations or brief nudity with little sexual context **U: Intense drug abuse **V: Very intense and moderately bloody violence *TV-MA **A: Directed extremely discriminatory language or themes **L: Graphic, crude, and vulgar language **S: Uncensored nudity or moderate/intense sexual activity **U: Extreme and obscene drug abuse **V: Graphic or extremely bloody violence *TV-X **No subratings, but a television program is usually TV-X because of it's strong sexual content. Equivalent to NC-17. Gallery TVE.png TVPE.png TVE5.png TVE8.png TVPG.png TV13.png TV15.png TVMA.png TVX.png Subratings TV-MA TVMA A.png TVMA L.png TVMA S.png TVMA U.png TVMA V.png TVMA AL.png TVMA AS.png TVMA AU.png TVMA AV.png TVMA ALS.png TVMA ALU.png TVMA ALV.png TVMA ASU.png TVMA ASV.png TVMA AUV.png TVMA ALSU.png TVMA ALSV.png TVMA ALUV.png TVMA ASUV.png TVMA ALSUV.png TVMA LS.png TVMA LU.png TVMA LV.png TVMA LSU.png TVMA LSV.png TVMA LSUV.png TVMA LUV.png TVMA SU.png TVMA SUV.png TVMA SV.png TVMA UV.png Blocks *'Web Wednesdays: Every Wednesday at 9 PM to 11 PM, a collection of viral web videos, popular web series, and videos from popular Youtube channels will be shown. A few that have been shown are "PONY.MOV", "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared", "Salad Fingers", and more. They are usually disturbing or violent, but also funny. Most of the videos and shows on Web Wednesday are uncut. Programming Acquired Programming *''Family Guy'' (TV-13-ADLSUV) *''Robot Chicken'' (TV-MA) *''Archer (TV-MA-LSUV) *''Wonder Showzen ''(TV-MA) *''Bob's Burgers ''(TV-PG-DL to TV-13-DLU) *''King of the Hill ''(TV-PG-DL) *''The Middle (TV-PG-L) *''Modern Family'' (TV-PG-DL) *''The Simpsons'' (TV-PG-ADLSUV to TV-13) *''China, IL (TV-15-DL) *''South Park ''(TV-13-L to TV-MA-L (TV-MA-LS, TV-MA-LV, and TV-MA-LSV on occasions) *''Futurama ''(TV-13 to TV-13-V) *Nathan (TV-PG) *Dudeshow'' (TV-13 to TV-15) *''CircleCity (TV-PG-L to TV-MA-LSV) *WTFHS'' (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) *''Tom Does Everything'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-LV) (re-runs shown only, cancelled show) *''The Rejects'' (TV-PG to TV-13) (coming August 2014) *''Kyle in the Fanonverse'' (TV-PG) (coming January 2015) *''The Objects (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) *The Bagel Show (TV-PG) *More soon. Original Programming *StickWar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA-U) *The Adventures Of Ross The Panda'' (TV-15 to TV-MA) *''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness'' (TV-E8-V to TV-PG-V) *''Crossed Path'' (TV-MA L to TV-MA LS or TV-MA LV) *''Alex (TV-15-L to TV-MA) *More soon. Stuff on Web Wednesdays *''PONY.MOV ''(TV-MA-LSV) *''Youtube Poops ''(TV-15-LV to TV-MA-LSV) *''Smosh (TV-13-DLSV to TV-MA) (old episodes - TV-PG to TV-13) *''Hellbenders by Psychicpebbles'' (TV-MA) *''Dick Figures (TV-15-L to TV-MA-LS and TV-MA-LV) *''Happy Tree Friends ''(TV-MA-V) *''Eddsworld (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''TomSka (TV-13-V) *''CollegeHumor (TV-13-L to TV-MA-LS) *''Video Game Freakouts (TV-MA-L) *''asdfmovies (TV-PG-LV to TV-13-V) *''Wheezywaiter (TV-PG to TV-PG-L) *''sWooZie ''(TV-PG-D) *''Epic Meal Time ''(TV-13-L) *''Deep Space 69 ''(TV-MA) *''Angry Birds: Craptastic Adventures ''(TV-PG-DLV to TV-13-L) *''DashieGames & DashieXP ''(TV-MA-L to TV-MA-LV) *''Gender-Flipped ''(TV-13-LV) by Omgitskittykatty (blog-series, airs sporadically since only 5 episodes) *''Jaltoid ''(TV-13 to TV-13-L) Specials Every once in a while, Vision will show specials of shows, special versions of episodes on shows, behind-the-scenes, and more. Here are some of them: *On March 9, 2014, at 11 PM, a '''real','' completely uncensored'' version of Sailor Mouth ''from ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''was shown, and was rated TV-MA-L, ''very suprisingly, for the constant, uncensored, vulgar language. *On April 26, 2014, at 4 AM, a very, uncensored, deleted scene 'on Chapter 5-3 from Resident Evil 5 was shown, and was rated TV-X, very suprisingly, for spoilers who haven't played the game. *On May 2, 2014, at 3 AM, a montage of uncensored scenes on Resident Evil 6 were show, and was rated TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-X. Special Days/Marathons/etc. *'T hrowback Day: On June 2, 2014, Vision will be having a "throwback" day, bringing back their old look and logo from 2006, old shows on Vision that haven't aired since the 2006-2008 era or shows that don't air on Vision as often now but used to back in 2006-2008, or old episodes of shows that barely air anymore. Schedule Please see this. The schedule will change whenever a new show is added. Other Stuff *'Tripcom: '''A "tripcom" is the name of a genre invented by SpongeTechX. It is the combination of trippiness, horror, and violence depicted in a certain way to create hilarity. An example of this would be most YouTube Poops. **'Viocom: Not to be confused with Viacom, a "viocom" is a subgenre of "tripcoms" that depicts violence, mostly graphic, in a certain way to create hilarity. An example would be Happy Tree Friends. Commercial Breaks Vision's commercial breaks work how Cartoon Network's does. After 10-15 minutes into a show, there is a 5 minute commercial break. The show ends 5 minutes before the next show. '''Censorship Vision censors nudity and strong language, unless it is an uncut program which can only air at 10/9c or later. Vision rarely airs any programs with real nudity, unless it is a midnight feature presentation. (rated R movies and such) Outro (for owned Vision shows) After the credits of a show owned by Vision, it shows the production companies. It typically shows the Nickelodeon logo, then the Typewriter Productions Logo, then it shows: "This has been a Vision original series". After that, it shows the other production companies that helped develop the show. (ex: Titmouse, Dudetertainment, etc.) 'Logos' ' Old Vision Logo 2.png|The first logo from March 7, 2006 to January 13, 2008 Old Vision Logo 1.png|The second logo from January 13, 2008 to August 17, 2012 Vision Logo.png|The old logo from August 17, 2012 to April 18, 2014 Large New Vision Logo (Green) .png|The new logo Vision Logo (during show).png|The logo seen during a show Vision Web Wednesdays Logo.png|Web Wednesdays Vision Movies Logo.png|The logo seen during a feature presentation ' Parental Warning Gallery Parental warnings are used only before programs with a TV-MA rating with one or more subrating(s). They are used to tell the younger audience that the program is intended for mature audiences only, (over 17) since the content may not be suitable for them. Vision Content Warning 1.png|PONY.MOV Vision Content Warning 2.png|South Park (newer episodes) Bumper/Promo Gallery Please add bumpers/promos. Make them good quality, and not really kid-ish if it is advertising the adult shows. VisionPromo1.png|Promo for the 7th season of CircleCity, premiering May 23, 2014. VisionBumper1.png|Bumper 1 Screen Bugs (beginning of the show) Gallery 2006-2007 Vision 2006 Screen Bug.png|CircleCity 2007-2008 Vision Screen Bug 2007.png|Family Guy (before Vision had their own rating system) 2008-2012 Vision Screen Bug 2008.png|StickWar (before Vision had their own rating system) 2012-2014 Vision 2013 Screen Bug.png|South Park 2014-present Vision Beginning of Episode 1 (update).png|Deep Space 69 Rubbingalcohol.png|Stickwar Vision Beginning of Episode 2.png|PONY.MOV Vision Beginning of Episode 3.png|South Park visionpizza.png|The Pizza Show FUTURAMATV-13V.png|Futurama 'Suggestions' If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding another real '''show, or a show on this wiki, new programming block ideas, or pretty much anything else, leave it below, and give a signature. If you would like to add new shows that won't air anywhere else but Vision, please do. Oh yeah, and make sure you give the rating to the show. Also, put your name after your show. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-MA to TV-MA-V) by ExampleUsername21 '''Suggestions * Stickwar (TV-PG-LV to TV-MA) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *12 Oz. Mouse TV-13 LV DECLINED: I wont accept only adult swim shows. I have enough of them already. *The ACS (TV-PG-V to TV-13-V) by KM ACCEPTED *The Adventures Of Ross The Panda (TV-15-TV-MA)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Rejects (TV-PG to TV-13)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *The Bagel Show (TV-E8-V to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Kyle in the Fanonverse (TV-PG)-DerpyPanda24 ACCEPTED *Tom Does Everything (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) ACCEPTED *Nathan (TV-E8 to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *Dudeshow (TV-13 to TV-15) ACCEPTED *CircleCity (TV-13-DLSUV to TV-MA-LV) ACCEPTED *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-E8 to TV-PG-V) by TheChromePerson. ACCEPTED *The Pizza Show (TV-E8 to TV-PG) by Mr Pookie ACCEPTED *DashieGames (TV-15 L) (on occasions V and S) for Web Wednesdays by Invader Rob ACCEPTED *The Objects (TV-E8 to TV-PG) ACCEPTED *WTFHS (TV-15-ADLSUV to TV-MA-ALSUV) by DeadManThunder ACCEPTED *''Gender-Flipped (TV-13-LV) by Omgitskittykatty (NOTE: It only has five episodes, so reruns shall air sporadically) '''ACCEPTED' *DashieXP (TV-MA-L) Web Wednesdays; Shares slot with DashieGames by Invader Rob ACCEPTED *Crossed Path (TV-MA L to TV-MA LS or TV-MA LV) by Destroyer334545 ACCEPTED *'Dolan Wars '(Web Wednesdays) (TV-13 L to TV-MA) By Destroyer334545 'DECLINED: '''Not popular enough. The videos don't even have 1,000 views. *'Battle For Dream Island '''(TV PG to TV PG LV) By (Suggestion by KTMWikia8000} but show by jacknjeiffy) '''DECLINED: '''We don't have a Web Wednesday for the kids, sorry. :l Dudeshow Category:TV Channels